The present application claim the priority date of Germany application 100 25 653.8 filed May 24, 2000.
The invention applies to a device for the inflation of an elastic, translucent object, in particular a balloon, having a nozzle that can be fitted into an opening of the object, the nozzle bore hole of which is connected to a pressurized gas line with a resetting, self-actuated, release lever for manual operation of the compressed gas supply.
To make an elastic, translucent object, such as a balloon, optically more attractive, the coloring or printing of the raw material takes place during the production process. These creative measures do not allow for individuality of the object, since they are applicable only for the production of relatively large quantities.
Using a so-called compressed air gun in addition to the manual air pump for inflating such an object is customary. The compressed air gun is connected to a pressurized gas line with a container for compressed pressurized gas, where, in addition to air, other gas mixtures can also be used as compressed gas. The compressed air gun is used in the customary way, by which upon activation of a release lever, compressed gas streams through or into a nozzle which is placed in the opening of the object, [and flows] to the object. After the desired inner pressure of the object has been obtained, the resetting, self-actuated, release lever is released, which stops the supply of compressed gas.
Finally, it is known that to produce one individual balloon, it has to be filled with a minimum amount of color and inflated. This will create an appealing balloon, however, this procedure cannot be used for commercial inflation of balloons in large quantities, since preparing each balloon in this way is relatively expensive.
It is the goal of the invention, to find a device, as indicated initially, that will allow the individual creation of an elastic, translucent object, which upon being inflated, will allow that procedure to occur relatively quickly and cost-effectively.
According to the invention, the problem is solved if the nozzle bore hole is connected to at least one paint cartridge containing liquid paint, and upon activation of the release lever, the paint together with the compressed gas can flow into the object.
Based on these procedures, the individual creation of an inflatable as well as translucent object can be guaranteed during its inflation, without additional expense within the shortest period of time. The flow rate of the compressed gas brings paint to the interior of the object, which could, for example, be air, or any other desired gas mixture and is distributed there. By using a large quantity of paint, the object can be colored evenly almost completely. If only a small amount is brought inside the object, the paint will be distributed unevenly and optically pleasing patterns will result.
A nozzle in the shape of a lance is preferred, which is sealed to a pistol-formed housing, whereby the compressed gas line is lead to the nozzle bore hole through a grip end of the housing. The pistol shaped housing can be handled easily and the nozzle can be exchanged if desired. Due to the lance design of the nozzle, it can be inserted into the object relatively far and the object can be held around the nozzle in the open area by hand. The nozzle is equipped with a radius or a chamfer on its free end, so that the object is not damaged when the nozzle is placed inside.
It is most advantageous if the bore hole of the nozzle corresponds to the bore hole of one of the hollow cylinders within the housing, which is attached to a paint line leading to the paint cartridge. It will thus allow an easy exchange of the nozzle and the paint line is contained inside the housing. Several paint cartridges with corresponding paint lines could, of course, be provided.
To avoid contamination of the compressed gas line by paint, it is best if the bore hole on the opposite end of the nozzle bore hole is expanded to a compressed gas line by means of a pressure bore hole, which is sealed by means of a sealing washer.
After an advantageous design of the invention, a spring-weighed nozzle rod is loosely placed into the nozzle bore hole as well as the bore hole and the pressure bore hole of the hollow cylinder which is coupled with the release lever, where the nozzle rod, in the area of the pressure bore hole, has a conical nipple and is sealed in the sealing washer. The nozzle rod ensures the required cross-section of the flow which is needed for moving paint and in addition, for mixing paint with compressed gas.
It is most advantageous if the nozzle rod is equipped with an adjusting screw on the housing side which keeps the open end of the nozzle bore hole as well as the pressure bore hole in the direction of the hollow cylinder closed by means of a conical nipple, while the release lever is not activated. Upon the release of the self-activating, resetting release lever, the nozzle rod closes both the compressed gas supply line as well as the nozzle opening at the same time, so that neither paint nor compressed gas can get inside the object from the nozzle.
It is most advantageous if an annular space is provided between the nozzle rod as well as the bore hole of the hollow cylinder and the nozzle bore hole for mixing paint. Before entering the inside of the object, the various colors will be mixed with each other and with the compressed air in this annular space.
According to an alternative design of the invention, a nozzle rod is placed into the nozzle bore hole as well as the bore hole and the pressure bore hole of the hollow cylinder and is connected to the housing which divides the bore hole and the pressure bore hole into a number of chambers. They correspond to the respective paint cartridges, whereby each chamber is connected to the respective paint cartridge by means of a paint line. Thus, a relatively simple mechanical mechanism can be made available, having a minimum of moving parts. A release lever for the supply of the compressed gas, can, for example, be attached to a corresponding compressed gas bottle, a compressor or something similar.
To regulate the paint supply individually, a proportioning chamber with an elastic exterior wall is preferably set up in each chamber. By finger-pressure on the elastic exterior wall, the cross-section of the flow is constricted and a reduced amount of paint from the respective chamber will flow to the inside of the object. The finger-pressure on the chamber can be increased until the supply of paint is almost completely stopped.
It is most advantageous if each paint line has a check valve installed in the area of the paint cartridge. The check valve prevents paint from running out of the paint cartridge, due to the vacuum which exists because of the flow of compressed gas in the bore hole, it opens, so that paint can be taken in from the paint cartridge and it reaches the nozzle.
It is understood that the previously named and following still to be explained characteristics cannot only be used in the combinations named, but also in other combinations, without leaving the framework of the invention at hand.